memories
by sharotto
Summary: dear readers this is an unfinnished story, I've decided i'm not going to write any more untill i've found a unique idea and some fresh ideas.
1. Chapter 1

Profile:

Profile:

First Name: Mai (Dance)

Middle Name: Hikaru (to shine)

Last Name: Miyu (beautiful + Gentle)

Age: 10

Alice1: the power to manipulate people's emotions, actions and thoughts with dance, music and jewels made of hidden factors of a situation or history of an object.

Alice 2: She can also make these magical stones which give her other magical powers (e.g.) the power to fly, the way it work follows the same principle as her other Alice.

Hair: very dark navy to black hair

Eyes: Dark reddish colour to purple

Love interest: She won't say, you'll find out

Friends: she claims to have none and says she needs none

**AUTHER'S Note: Please comment after, it helps me a lot hope you enjoy!**

Mai's P.O.V:

I stared at the looming dark gates.

I saw through the bright mask of the school and saw a dark and deathly mist that shrouded, I could tell that it was created by hatred, pain and anxiety; it came particularly from one very strong source.

I had a flash back of the letter I received and that day.

_I woke up to see a letter at my desk top; it said:_

'_Dear Mai, your parents have decided to send you to Gakuen Alice._

_By a new law you can not see your parents now you've read this, it has been my mission to watch over your dance work, music work and the Alice you found out about whilst dancing and their effects to really see if the talent you have is an Alice._

_Narumi- sense will pick you up tomorrow at 8.00 be ready._

_Tell this top secret information and you'll be punished on your first day!_

_Burn this after reading._

_Oh and take any thing you need.'_

I had been so shocked at the news, I didn't cry like kids normally would have done, instead I created an invisible vortex that drained out only my anger and sadness and created a stone in the palm of my hand.

The stone was cold and it was deceiving to the eye, its colour if you held it at an angle in the light imitated a rare glance of an emotion that time only could return to.

_End of flash back_

I unfolded my palm; I held the stone firmly before putting it in my new school uniform pocket as the black car that I was seated in drew in to the school drive.

I drew away from the window, I couldn't bear to see that teacher's face, Narumi what ever, like I'd ever call him teacher!

I swung open the car door reluctantly open and curiously tiptoed out in to the chilly air as if it was poisoned.

I suddenly notice a boy resting on a branch of a cherry tree with a comic book over his face; I could just make out his raven hair as I stumbled behind the ranting on Narumi.

Suddenly I bumped head first in to a girl of my age, I fell back and reality was knocked in to me.

She had brown hair in bunches, her eyes were a soft pastel brown, I glared up at her, I ignored her hand which was held down to me.

"Tch, watch it, dunno' why your so happy to be here." I could tell by just looking at her that she was one of those happy go lucky, ditzy, annoying girls.

She bowed at me before saying, "I see you've lost Narumi-sense, I'm so sorry, you must be new, and I'm Sakura Mikan."

I glanced at her wearily, I slowly reached in my pocket for my stone.

End of Mai's P.O.V

Mai shoved her emotions all together and created yet another jewel, no one noticed but at least she felt a bit relieved.

Suddenly the young brunette we knew oh so very well clutched on to Mai's arm and dragged her off towards her best friend.

"This is my best friend Imai Hotaru" Mai emotionlessly stared at Hotaru who returned the exact oblivious gaze. Suddenly Hotaru got out her baka gun and aimed at Mai, "do any thing and I blast your head in."

She must have seen Mai reach in to her pocket again to get out the stone because though Hotaru sent no emotion the blank gaze meddled and twisted Mai's thoughts.

Mai stepped back before shaking Mikan off her and running off with out a word. Out of the blue and stood behind Mikan was Natsume, "Yo, polka dots who's that?"

Mikan stared at the boy who was taller than her by more than just a few inches, why did he want to know?

Mai looked out from a hedge to which she'd secretly hidden behind; she was about a meter away from the small group.

The same source of eerie energy from the letter, the depths of the darkest cracks from the school became so strong to her that her head hurt.

Images a weird boy with a cat mask entwined in to her head, she forced them in to one big jewel.

This caused her great pain and as she rapidly tried to get rid of this person's awful memories she screamed as if being attacked.

Before passing out she limply tried to stand up before dizzily falling to the floor, next to a massive black stone the size of her head.


	2. Chapter 2

Mikan's P

Mikan's P.O.V

I suddenly heard a screaming and saw Mai fall to the floor; I turned to Natsume to see if he was ok because he'd started clutching his ears before she'd screamed.

Hotaru ran to Mai whilst I asked Natsume if he was ok, his eyes light up a neon purple then they died down to its normal colour.

I looked up to where Hotaru had been and there were teachers there all ready who took Mai to the school hospital. Hotaru came back with a massive rock in her hands.

"That must be her Alice, to make these, it's really big and looks heavy but it's so light." Exclaimed Hotaru with only a slightest bit of curiosity in the tone of her voice,

I turned to Natsume and asked again "are you all right?"

"w-who are you? Tell me I've forgotten." He sounded stunned I felt the same way, I was shocked.

"Mikan, Sakura Mikan" I was speechless, Hotaru walked closer towards Natsume and the stone's edge light up a claret red and it matched Natsume's eyes.

"You don't think… she you know locked a part of his memory in to here, by accident?" I asked.

Hotaru smiled a weak and weird smile at me, "for once you used your brain! Duh, what else did she do?"

Suddenly Ruka-pon strode up to us, "hey guys what's up." I effortlessly explained what had happened, he nodded and his smile disappeared.

"I'll get that little…" started Ruka but I interrupted,

"I don't think she did it on purpose, for one she's new to the school, two her scream sounded like she was in shire pain rather than any thing else."

Every one including Natsume who was regaining his memory with the help of some other of our friends gawped at me.

"What?" Asked shrugging, "just saying we aught to give her a chance."

End of Mikan's P.O.V

Mai woke up she saw Mikan, Natsume, Hotaru and Ruka around her bed, Mikan had dragged them all along insisting that they had to come.

Mai screamed as she spotted Natsume and hid under the covers to prevent her Alice from carrying on. She sobbed helplessly,

Natsume had reacted same way as before but he'd luckily hadn't lost any memories but unfortunately his memories containing his missions, of when his town was burnt and he clutched him self as if he'd been punched in his stomach.

"Hold out your arm Mai" said Narumi-sense rapidly, he put a bracelet made out of silver on to her wrist.

"There, now it won't happen again" carried on Narumi, Mai looked up at every one, and she saw Natsume and picked up the huge jewel next to her.

"Natsume, since I can control my Alice a little bit I'll retune these memories to you, I'm sorry but for some reason your hidden secrets, acts like an incredibly powerful magnet to my Alice and it takes control."

As she said that the jewel started to disperse and flow back in to Natsume,

"why it took your memories I don't know, my Alice's are making those stones which collect emotions and hidden factors of an object to create some thing else. My second Alice is supposed to be related to music and dance and because it can have such a powerful effect on people it's supposed to hypnotise them or cast them under a spell depending on the piece."

Narumi smiled at her, "Ah so you know more on your Alice than we do! In that case I'll have to put these earrings on you, this ring on your let hand." He put two star plain studs in Mai's ears and a silver ring on her left index finger.

She hated all this jewellery, it reminded Mai of her Alice, she tried pulling them off but they wouldn't come off. They were light and seemed almost to not be there but Mai wanted to be free of limitations. To late now her fate was sealed but who said that every thing was safe and sound?


	3. Chapter 3

Luna smiled a curled little smile, "yes, Persona I will use this pendant midnight at the school Christmas party on Saturday, just for your sake, we'll make her take all of his memory and you can claim him

Luna smiled a curled little smile, "yes, Persona I will use this pendant midnight at the school Christmas party on Saturday, just for your sake, we'll make her take all of his memory and you can claim him!" Luna disappeared from Persona's sight as she stepped back in to the darkness of the night.

Meanwhile back in Mai's room, she was soundly asleep; Natsume was running from Persona and found him self directly above Mai's room, he climbed down the side of the wall and on to the ground. There stood Persona in front of him, he was smiling slyly.

"You're up to some thing aren't you? Spit it out" snapped Natsume, with a sharp blade glimpse in his eye. Persona kept his smirk on his face and shook his head.

"Hey don't get worked up over nothing besides on Saturday, your next assignment meat me at 1.00 under the cherry tree." Replied Persona with a cold slither in his tone before disappearing back to his unknown lair,

Suddenly as Natsume went to the Sakura tree stomping with anger and barley able to sleep, he saw Mai sitting under the lowest branch, she wore her night clothes. Natsume produced a little flame, if he wasn't mistaken she was crying.

Mai had just awoken from her sleep and obliviously walked strait past the angry Natsume to here, it was unusual for Natsume so ignorant of some one upset even if he didn't show it.

"Ne, why you here?" he said quietly to her, Mai almost jumped out her skin with surprise and embarrassment.

"Had a bad dream and couldn't get back to sleep," she stood up ready to leave when Natsume asked.

"What was it about? Tell me I won't laugh, promise" Mai turned and sat next to Natsume.

She explained that she saw some guy wearing black, with a mask and black spiky hair, she then explained about how she died in a mission sort of thing and then Natsume lost all of his memory and as for Mikan she was sold and used as a slave.

Natsume tried not to gawp but he thought, _'wow, Persona told me today that she was to join the D.A group, how does she know what he looks like maybe she's got another Alice.' _

Then Mai pulled out a piece of paper, "he didn't say I couldn't tell another person in my new class but this letter from some one called persona said I was to join the D.A group, it was slipped under my pillow, that's how I probably created this stone."

Mai showed Natsume a golden jewel, "This is a fortune telling jewel, and it was created from this piece of paper, this writing."

Natsume nodded, Mai felt a bit more relieved but there was one more thing as tears were now streaming down her face.

If it weren't for Mikan, Natsume wouldn't be kind like this but for some strange reason he felt they had some thing in common, though he thought they were nothing alike, maybe that's what got the best of his curiosity.

"Why are you crying, s-stop" he hated it when little girls sobbed like this in front of him, it made him feel impatient and annoyed at their weakness it just didn't appeal to him.

"Ok, but don't tease me or tell any one or I will take your memory and that person's, I didn't get to see my parents before I came here and… oh I feel stupid… just forget it I'm going to bed." She wiped her tears and took a step forwards and was dragged back.

"Don't just go running off, tell Me." sighed Natsume

"…my birthday was supposedly today but I didn't get to celebrate it."

Natsume looked away, "I'll take you back, I know he's lurking some where." He muttered.

"Who is?" asked Mai whilst tagging along behind, "you seem quiet familiar, have I met you be fore?" added Mai.

Natsume froze on the spot, he had actually encounter Mai before and he knew it. Luna stood behind one tree next to Persona, they both smiled smugly to where the conversation was going. How was Natsume gonna' get out of this one?

"No u-urm it's your imagination." But it wasn't, Mai had woken up several nights in a row because of a night mare that was caused by Natsume being near by and she'd seen him twice on her balcony, Mai didn't know that it was him all she'd seen was a figure in a cat mask. During two of her performances she'd seen him when she'd looked up in the theatre, in practice she'd seen him once and had sprained her ankle.

"Hmm you remind me of that cat boy" she murmured before carrying on, "my Alice can tell, you're darkness is the equal to that cat boy, Natsume was that you?" she asked as they arrived at her dorm.

"No, yes I have a cat mask but your mistaking me for some one else, now get some sleep before you annoy me and I burn your hair!" he snapped with irritation.

His went off in a huff whilst Mai who had fear rushing through her rapidly jumped in to bed.

Luna wanted giggle but she held her breath, she cautiously tiptoed in to Mai's room, Mai was fast asleep. She put the necklace on Mai, the necklace became invisible and acted like a controlling device. It would activate after sundown, break through Mai's restraining jewellery, hypnotise her and take control of her Alice all on Saturday night (two days time) at midnight on the dot during a full moon!

Mean while Natsume realised what they had in common, both of their home village's had thought their families weird, had looked down on them, and then they'd both been taken from their family with out even a good bye and were to both be controlled by Persona.

Not only that they both had incredibly powerful Alice's not to mention that both had mystery lingering behind their history; Mai would soon be recruited to the D.A and go on missions.

There was nothing either of them could do to stop it. That night a star mark appeared under her left eye, this would keep track of her.

Mai had a tone of nightmares that night, when the mark was put on her she slept, twisting and turning in her sleep, when the necklace was put on she had horrible flash back of bullies in her old school, her night mare ended with the cat boy throwing a mass of flames at her face.

She awoke sweaty and panting, it was morning, she refused to cry with fear, and she refused to let her emotions take control and dragged out her emotion in to a small gem.

Mai could only use her Alice in small powerful bursts but it helped her all the same.

She went on her balcony for fresh air and bumped in to a girl age 12 with silver shoulder length hair who clamped her hand over Mai's mouth.

"Sshh, tell no one, and I mean no one! Meet Persona in the Northern woods, 9.00 sharp!" she hissed be for jumping to the balconies below and on to the floor. Mai looked around back down and saw no one there.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day:

The next day:

Mai's P.O.V:

I'd such a strange night but there was no time to waste I needed to get ready for my first training session. I found a mask by my bed it was a black and had purple flowers on the side of it. They looked like deadly night shades on the mask. It was plain and only two almost unnoticeable holes for the nose, what was even creepier was that the mouth was a slightly up tuned slit.

I put it on and used my Alice to skip breakfast and go to the northern woods, I saw Persona next to him on his right stood a girl with a mask on like mine but it was silver and had a black moon on it. On his left I saw the boy with the cat mask, strangely enough he was dressed in black and so it wasn't obvious who he was, I then saw a girl next him.

He was holding her hand but seemed to be in pain, the girl had her styled like Mikan! But she wore a pink eye mask with two small eye hols so I couldn't make out who any of them were.

"I won't introduce you but you will get started right away! You will first try and beat the fire Alice, then the Nullification, after that you will try to stop the soul sucker on my right and then try to beat them with out using your gem Alice!"

I gave him an odd look tilting my head to one side, how would I do that? What was the Nullification Alice? And I felt scared as I just avoided a flame.

I looked at the boy calmly suddenly and saw that he seemed to be controlled by his mask!

Poor guy, I took the invisible hidden single partial of a near by river and turned it in to an incredibly powerful stone as I mixed it with my calm emotion which over powered the boy's anger.

I put it in my right palm and as the fire blast came towards me I focused on the sharp hot edge of the flame and the in between space of his and my element.

I saw a purple electricity bolt, that was my cue to increase my power.

I combined another water stone with the one I already had and gathered as many hidden factors I could find of each element which caused my power to increase, cause a friction burn with the flame and over power it.

The power extinguished as I stared with an electric glint as hard as I could at the boy, I fused my stare with his and my restraining bracelets snapped 1 day before Luna had planned.

My Alice over took, the boy weakly produced another flame, I with drew the incredibly mysterious things about him, it intrigued me, I couldn't stop my self, I saw a flash back from Natsume's point of view of yesterday, last night, of me, of when I asked him if he was the cat boy.

I fell backwards at the same time as him, "N-Natsume?!" I coughed, I spluttered.

I knew why now, I knew why my Alice was interfering with his memory, he had some thing important to tell me.

End of Mai P.O.V

Mikan P.O.V:

I was so shocked, I gasped as I ran to Natsume, a surge of electricity had been sent through me, and I'd woken up with this mask on me.

It'd sent me here, with Natsume and Luna, I don't know why but disobeying led to hours of pain.

I fell to the floor, then pulled my self up, "give his memory back!"

I saw her return the atoms of the jewel back in to Natsume, as she did this she was violently electrocuted.

I saw Mai glow yellow as she brought the running electricity out of her, she couldn't control her self and flung a bolt strait at Natsume.

Persona was purposely making me fight, controlling Mai like that!

I jumped in front of Natsume and nullified it,

I tried to steal her Alice but she saw the power and managed to dodge it, for some reason her Alice gave her a different perspective of practically invisible things.

Then it snapped to me, that's the answer, in order to stop her Alice you have to blind her third eye, that's what fortune tellers call it.

I copied Natsume's Alice and talked to Mai trying to open up to her weak point, then I found it, I caught her of guard, I hovered a flame in front of her forehead.

The heat exhausted the mind of Mia and it seemed to me that that Alice had been cancelled out. Mai used her second Alice, but I didn't know what was going to happen for I blacked out because of it.

End of Mikan's P.O.V

Mai spun round and round and the flame followed her, as she danced more vibrantly and elegantly her speed increased, this caused the flame to blow out but she didn't stop there.

She kept on dancing, Persona sat back amused at the scene, Natsume was full of bewilderment and just stayed on the floor gazing at the performance, she'd even entranced Luna.

Mikan stayed on guard waiting for some thing to happen but nothing did.

She didn't realise that this Alice didn't attack you directly; as she couldn't resist staring she found her self relaxing.

Then Mai slyly got out a paralyzing stone, she held it in he hand as she danced a different style to ballet.

Mikan felt a weird sensation paralyze her body physically and mentally

"You open up my week point and I'll slice through yours!" shouted Mai

She secretly had tears trickling down her cheek, she couldn't stop, she was fighting her self and loosing.

I lost control anger burst through me and I got my sleeping gem out. I used it upon all of them and ran.

'_Persona you, you idiot, this is your entire fault, because of him look what's happened!' _ Mai thought before collapsing a couple meters in front of Mikan


	5. Chapter 5

Natsume's P

Natsume's P.O.V:

I woke up with a blanket over me, next to Mikan, my heart pounded; Persona was gone he was no where to be see, nor was Luna.

The cat mask I was supposedly meant to be wearing wasn't on me. Mikan's mask was gone too,

I saw a fire a few meters away from me there was also a table with plates of food that had been covered with a teacloth. Underneath me was a mattress and there was another one for Mikan.

We were still in the northern woods! I saw Mai, she no longer had her mask either, she must have brought all of this stuff. I felt guilt surge through me. I know Mai would have taken us back, would have sent for help with her Alice but some thing or should I say some one had stopped her and I knew it.

I saw on her wrists 3 control bracelets, 3 rings, her star earrings with an extra control piece just above her piercing on her left ear. She had a limiting mark and some weird necklace on.

She was awake as I saw some thing wet roll down her arm, I pretended to be asleep as I heard her murmur,

"That idiot Persona should have known that the training he wanted me to do was to push me to the limits, make Natsume forget every thing to renew some contract of theirs, should have known that Natsume was the one who practically brought me here. Should have known that Mikan would be the one to humiliate me, I fought my Alice for their sake, nearly killed my self getting their masks off, returned his memory brought them all this for nothing."

I snapped my eyes open, to see that Mai curled up in a bundle next to me, I suddenly saw Ruka approaching from behind Mai. "What in the world happened Natsume, I've been worried sick!" dam now Mai would know that I'd heard every word.

I explained every thing in front of Mai including what I'd heard her say, Hotaru appeared out of the shadows, and she had her baka gun in hand.

Mai had disappeared by now some how she'd disappeared out of my sight, 10 minuets after Mikan awoke and we ate our dinner.

Narumi along side his best friend and Jinno-sense all appeared. Mikan and I had recovered but not Mai, they all looked grim, they knew not what to do, Mai had told them where we were but at the same time was fighting the electric wall to escape the academy!

"Mina, we need your help, we've tried every thing, we were told every thing but Mai refuses to listen to us. She's created an incredibly strong barrier, but she'd trying to self destroy he self with her Alice at the same time with her Alice and its working, a bit like Leo tried to."

I gasped and started running, I couldn't listen to the rest, the idiot, the absolute idiot just cause she harmed us in training and it go a bit out of hand doesn't mean she has to push it this far.

Mikan grabbed my hand and ran along side me, I realised why Mai was so similar to me, our past, our present, our future at the beginning we both only wanted to escape, to have power to help others, to have some one more understanding. She reminded me of my sister's best friend who moved village along time ago.

We saw where Mai had created her barrier, she'd already blown half the wall in, "Mai, STOP!" shouted Mikan, she didn't hear.

"Mai did you have a best friend called Aoi when you were 5 before moving to the edge of Tokyo?" Mai stopped and spun towards me.

"Aoi, y-yes but what would you care? Is it cause she has the same Alice as you?" she screamed in my face whilst attacking the barrier with her Alice.

I didn't believe that Mai would do some thing like this because I knew Mai from the age of 3. "Mai you didn't create this did you, not with out persona, I know it because I'm Aoi's brother, he's done some thing to you, and I know it!"

The barrier didn't break but she ran towards the edge of the barrier that separated me from her, I'd finally found a trust worthy childhood friend of my sister's.

Mikan stole Mai's Alice, as Mai weakly thudded on the barrier getting weaker and weaker determined to stand beside me and Mikan.

"the teachers, I hate them all, they're not teachers they're evil, they're planning on using us, Persona said so, he said that he was to get rid of Mikan, he said if I told I would die, I created this cause he told me it was a way out, I'M TRAPPED IN HELL!" she screamed being reduced to tears.

Mikan was trying her best to use Mai's ability to break the barrier as I kept Mai occupied.

"NO! Don't trust him, yes this school is dangerous but I promise Mikan, Narumi and I will get you out and if any one refuses I'll burn them!"

Mai was getting bruised and hurt, just as she was about kill her self from the last electric shock Mikan broke the barrier and Mai fell strait into Narumi who ran to catch her.

End of Natsume's P.OV


	6. Chapter 6

"Ah, your awake, you should be fine now" said Narumi,

"Ah, your awake, you should be fine now" said Narumi,

Mai stared up at her sense's face; she had tears at her eyes but created three whole stones to cast out her sad emotions.

"You aught to stop doing that to your self, you're only neglecting your self." Said Natsume, "put that stone back in to you."

Mai nodded, she didn't want to argue with Natsume, as she put her emotions back in to her Mikan walked in to the room.

Mai didn't like people seeing her self cry so she buried her head under the sheets and drenched them in tears of fright and upset, Mai thought how Persona may go about trying to kill her and her sobs increased.

She felt fatherly arms wrap around her, she looked up to see Narumi hugging her, she nestled her head in to his shoulder and stayed there releasing three days worth of tears over a period of non-stop tears in the time of five minuets.

Narumi said "Persona won't get you the whole of the S.A who can help won't allow it, nor will the higher ups, Natsume, Mikan, Hotaru, Ruka and the whole of your class will be on the look out, the whole school has heard, you may not like it, may not appreciate it now but they will do all they can to protect you and from now on you and Mikan are sharing a room and Hotaru has set up a few things that will wake up Mikan if some one tries to hurt you!"

Mai drew away and looked down, her face was red, "Mikan told me about when you helped her out when I first came and I feel like a sister to Mikan so would you mind if I called you dad to?" asked Mai feeling stupid as she saw Natsume's exasperated expression.

He nodded swept back Mai's dark fringe, "Mai your easy to me your easy to read, Natsume would know but you don't have to open up your true self to every one, keep in mind your appearance and how you feel towards your Alice will affect you."

Narumi swept out the room before Mikan flung her arms around the puzzled Mai,

"MAI-CHAN!" that's all Mikan could say before Natsume pointed out the necklace on Mai.

"I'll try and take this off!" exclaimed Mai and before Natsume could stop her of Mikan she attacked the necklace with her most powerful stone.

There was a sudden colliding flash of red as the power was absorbed by the necklace then backfired on to Mai making her forget every thing about Luna, being spied on, Persona and the fact that she was not related to Mikan.

She forgot how to use her Alice, forgot her parents and mistook Narumi as her dad, she forgot about being bullied in her home town, she forgot the whole incident that had happened.

Every thing else she remembered, then Mai said, "Mikan where's our dad? Why am I in an academy for people with amazing powers like yours? Why am in hospital? Why's this necklace broken and who does it belong to?"

Natsume smacked his head with his hand and threw the necklace on the floor and burnt it.

Smoke smouldered from the floor and the alarm went off, Narumi ran in saw what was going on and turned off the alarm.

"What happened?" Sighed Narumi with dismay starting to fill him as Mai jumped up to him and said,

"Dad, dad, ne why am I here, can we go home, were ever that is!"

Natsume explained and picked up a stone which Mai had created by accident.

"She forgot she's got and Alice and probably how to use it too." Cried Mikan with a teary despair in her voice,

Natsume stood up and put his hands in his pocket,

"listen, she seems happier, and we can easily help her learn how to re-find and use her Alice, I've got pictures and stories, a hidden photo album of her, me and Aio, so maybe it's for the best, she'll be happier thinking you guys as family, think how much pain she's suffered, she hasn't forgotten every thing just every thing about the incident, me, family and her Alice, they'll slowly return to her when she gets over the shock of what's happened so far in her life, I figure what's happened has the same principle to her Alice meaning it will all return in one big cycle, we just have to help her."

Mai looked confused and laughed giggling like a little kid as she hugged Narumi,

"Wow Natsume you really are a genius!" gawped Mikan.

Natsume gave a little awkward smile as he remembered Mai doing the exact same things when she was 5, before she was dragged away from Natsume's family, some one alike her and put in to isolation, home taught as well as taught at school and put in to depression.

Natsume strode off in to the corridors as if nothing had happened, a new begging, a new start for every, he took this in to consideration and thought, _'genius huh? Is that what she thinks? Am I really changing that much too even as show a little kindness? Mikan she really does captivate me.' _

The sun set as Natsume swung to the top branch of the Sakura tree, tomorrow was the Christmas party, the end of year dance would be here soon, I'd better get ready to run from a load of fan girls.


End file.
